


Life Isn't A Fairytale

by kritters03



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritters03/pseuds/kritters03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy learns the truth about her boyfriend and this is the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Isn't A Fairytale

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long absence. Real life can be a real bitch. This story is inspired by that and all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

* * *

Darcy continued to look at the computer screen willing herself to close the browser. She had suspected for weeks that he was hiding something but not this. He had a wife and kids. She felt like a fool. She did not realize she was crying until she felt them landing. How could she have been so stupid? A whole year before she noticed something was off.

He had been a breath of fresh air from the beginning they hit it off. The first time she saw him; she got lost in his eyes and never stood a chance. He was so different from the previous guys she dated; older and had more stability in his life. She thought there was a future. That was her mistake. Darcy was so lost in her musing she did not hear Jane until the last second.

"Honey, are you ok? What happened?" Jane asked.

She took several deep breaths to calm herself before responding. "What do you think happened? I found out the guy I was going to move in with has a wife and kids! How do you think I am?" Darcy replied angrily.

"Come on let's go get some drinks at our favorite dive bar." Jane said.

A few hours later Darcy and Jane continued to bitch and cry about previous boyfriends and men in general.

"You are so lucky to have Thor now. I only knew Donald for the last couple of weeks your relationship, but he was an asshole. I still cannot believe you stayed with him for so long." Darcy said.

"I think I was with him because it was convenient. He was working at the hospital long hours and of course I just work crazy hours. We were together for so long and in denial that we had grown apart." Jane replied.

"Do you know how I found out thorough Facebook? His wife tagged him in pictures from a family trip to Florida they took about six weeks ago. Now I know why he went there so suddenly and had no contact. That's when I suspected something. And I don't need an "I told you so either Jane"." Darcy said harshly.

"Darcy, I am not trying too upset you further I'm just trying to be here for my friend." Jane said.

Time flew by and before they knew it the bar was closing. They attempted to stand up and leave but Jane failed miserably and fell on her ass. That was all Darcy needed to start laughing hysterically. A shadow fell over the duo and Jane looked up to see Thor, Natasha, and Clint looking at them. Thor and Natasha looked highly amused at the antics of her and Darcy. She could not read Clint's expression but he was staring at Darcy intensely.

"Hiya guys!" Darcy replied drunkenly and Clint smirked down at her.

"My Lady Darcy, how are you fairing?" Thor said loudly.

She didn't reply because her face crumbled and she started to cry again. Natasha gave Thor a look that would make most people wet themselves. Everyone in STARK Tower and S.H.I.E.L.D. knew that Natasha had a soft spot for Darcy and may god help the individuals who upset the girl. She helped Darcy up off the floor and into the booth and starting murmuring to help in Russian to help the girl calm down.

Darcy how about you let us take you and Jane back to the tower? Then we'll talk about things tomorrow." Natasha said and then stood up and motioned for the guys to come over.

"Get the girls and I will bring the SUV around to the front." Natasha said walking off.

Thor went to Jane and tried to carry her and his arms but she said she was fine to walk albeit a little unsteady.

Clint sat down next to Darcy and started to run his fingers through her hair. She immediately started to relax and Clint smiled at her.

"Come on Darce, let's get you home? Ok?" Clint said softly.

"Barton why does it seem like this always happens to me? I mean I know I'm too sarcastic, I speak my mind…." Darcy started to say but was interrupted.

"Now you listen to me, you are an intelligent, beautiful, and amusing girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you in his life. I know I do and if they cannot see that then they're not worth your time." Clint stated firmly.

Darcy looked at him with new light and jumped to her feet and gave Clint a bear hug. "Thank you." She then kissed his cheek and turned away to receive her purse from the booth.

Clint was glad there was low lighting because Darcy would notice him blushing. This wasn't the way he thought being with Darcy, but he wasn't going to complain. He would take Darcy out for coffee tomorrow and see from there.

The End


End file.
